marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = Skye | Aliases = Skipper, Melinda May, 0-8-4, Mary Sue Poots | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Calvin Zabo (father) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = The Bus, Skye's van | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hacker, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = High School dropout | Origin = An orphan of unknown alien origin who joined S.H.I.E.L.D and got exposed to the Terrigen Crystals hidden in one of the Obelisk. | PlaceOfBirth = Hunan Province, China | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | Quotation = For years the truth was hidden. People from other times. Other worlds. Heroes. But now we know - they're among us. | Speaker = Skye | QuoteSource = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Daisy was born in a small village in Hunan Province of China. She was the daughter of a local woman with extreme longevity and Cal; an American doctor. Cal delivered his daughter himself. Shortly after her birth, a group of Hydra agents under the orders of Daniel Whitehall raided the village and kidnapped the elders, including Daisy's mother. Whitehall vivisected the woman and used her blood and organs to regain some of his youth, and left her remains to be found by Cal who swore revenge against Whitehall. Daisy was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after they located an 0-8-4. After members of the team that found Daisy started to be killed off, agent Linda Avery sent the infant to St. Agnes Orphanage. Unaware of her origins, Daisy took on the name of "Skye." She bounced between different foster homes that never kept her around for long, saying that she "wasn't a good fit." When she was nine she stayed with a family, called the Brodys, that Skye particularly wanted to like her, but they soon sent her back to the orphanage. Skye then became a member of the Rising Tide, an anonymous network of hacktivists dedicated to exposing the existence of superhumans and powered individuals. Skye made it her personal mission to find out her origins and her search eventually led her to a redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. medical file. S.H.I.E.L.D. When Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would have killed a normal human being, she advised him to run, because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to cover up his actions, and told him where to find her in her van. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Coulson and Ward, and taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base for interrogation. She was ultimately convinced by Phil Coulson and Agent Ward to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in finding Peterson. When she was escorted to her van in order to recover his research to help S.H.I.E.L.D., the agent that escorted her was knocked out by Peterson, who forced Skye to take him to a train station, and to erase all the information she could find about him. Secretly, Skye managed to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. where to find them, and Peterson was finally taken into custody. After the situation, Coulson offered Skye a position on their team. Some time later, Skye was emptying her van as the agents prepared for takeoff, while Ward was talking with Coulson and May and stating she wasn't qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Coulson countered stating that Skye will serve great as a consultant specifically because she doesn't think like an agent, despite Agent May's argument that the girl had not been not cleared for combat. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz greeted Skye and then gave her a tour of the plane before Ward gave her an emergency procedures pamphlet. The team then travelled to an unpaved airfield in Peru, to an Incan archaeological site in Llactapata. Skye offered to warn nearby residents, but Coulson instructed her not to publicize the discovery in order to keep the investigation "quiet and contained". When a mission required the team to infiltrate the mansion of Ian Quinn to rescue scientist Franklin Hall, Skye volunteered for the assignment as she was the only member of the team with a plausible reason for being there without a cover story. Although she initially appeared to side with Quinn, when Quinn confronted her about her allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye stated that she preferred the big brother willing to stand up for his little brother when he needed protection - using an analogy previously made by Ward during a training session - rather than Quinn's attempt to defy the rules because they didn't benefit him. When a hack from Miles Lydon endangered the life of "Registered Gifted" man Chan Ho Yin, Coulson's team sought to bring him into custody. Tipped off by Skye, Lydon evaded capture and met up with Skye at his Austin, Texas, apartment. Coulson, fearing that Skye might turn, tasked agent Melinda May to follow her. She confronted Skye and Lydon at his apartment and took them into custody. While in custody, Skye tried to convince her team that Lydon was a good man who only believed in freedom of information. However, when Ward provided evidence that Lydon sold the information about Chan to mysterious sellers for one million dollars, she realized that he was not the man she thought he was. Skye helped Ward extract Coulson and May when the operation to rescue Chan went bad. Afterward, Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum; come clean with him, or be left behind. Skye decided to tell Coulson the truth about her quest for her parents and agreed to the stipulation of wearing a monitoring bracelet, one that kept her from operating electronic equipment, in return for being allowed to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. While Coulson was getting a medical check up, Skye joined Fitz and Simmons in doing mock impressions of Ward after he complained that the night-night pistol was an ounce too heavy. The team was then sent to investigate a mysterious death in which the victim was left floating in mid-air. Skye began tracking an electromagnetic disturbance leading to a second victim, before determining that the two were both fire fighters involved in the clean-up of the Battle of New York. After finding the third person involved, they then discovered that the three fire fighters had claimed a Chitauri helmet, and had unknowingly contracted an alien virus. While en route to the Sandbox to dispose of the helmet, they discovered that Simmons had also been infected. Skye watched helplessly with Ward as Simmons attempted to find a cure, which she ultimately did. Skye then gave Simmons a big hug. When the team extracted Agent Shaw, who was carrying vital data, Skye offered to decrypt it, but Coulson revealed that the intelligence was classified under Level 8. The agents all took the announcement in stride, as this was simply the hierarchical methodology of S.H.I.E.L.D. at work. They arrived at the Hub to deliver the data where Skye attempted to follow Coulson, May and Ward into the briefing room, but her bracelet prevented her from entering. While Ward and Fitz went on a mission to disable the Overkill device, Skye questioned Coulson as to why S.H.I.E.L.D. was not mobilizing resources to extract their teammates. Coulson told her to "Trust the System" and walked away. Thus, she collaborated with Simmons to hack the Level 8 server. Unfortunately, Simmons was caught by Agent Sitwell, and proved to be a terrible liar, before accidentally stunning him with the Night-Night Pistol. Skye then searched the server, tempted to peek at the redacted file of herself, but presently returned her focus back to helping her friends. She discovered that there was no plan to extract Ward and Fitz, before she in turn was discovered by Coulson. He accused her of attempting to look up her file but she quickly explained that their teammates had no extraction plan. She defended her actions, reminding that being on a team meant watching each others back. Coulson told her that S.H.I.E.L.D. was bigger than their team and keeping secrets was important. When asked if he knew of the plan, he told her her that it was classified. Skye then gathered May and Simmons to take the Bus and rescue their teammates, with Coulson joining in after confronting Victoria Hand. After extracting Ward and Fitz, Skye later apologized to Coulson for her actions. Coulson then revealed that he had looked up her file, which only said that a female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropped her off at the orphanage, though he did not name her or confirm that she was her mother. Subsequently, Coulson's team dealt with the Berserker Staff and the Norse paganist hate group pursuing it. After that, they investigated Hannah Hutchins, a woman believed to possess uncontrolled telekinesis from a particle accelerator explosion. Coulson brought Skye along to show her how S.H.I.E.L.D. handled gifted individuals. When Hannah was brought aboard the Bus after May sedated her, Skye objected to her methods, believing that Hannah required a sympathetic ear rather than a trigger-happy agent, but was ordered to stay away from the subject. When it was discovered that it was Tobias Ford, a maintenance worker who caused the accident and thus was trapped between worlds, was the cause of the seemingly telekinetic events, Ford sabotaged the Bus while in mid-flight, causing it to crash. While trapped with Coulson, Skye learned much more of May's past history and why she was so cold. Following the resolution of the crisis, Coulson informed Skye that her empathy would make her ideal in future "welcome wagons" and that she may one day rename the Gifted Index. ]] After Coulson was kidnapped by Project Centipede, Skye wanted to help out more with the search, but Agent Hand didn't trust her and May supported her belief (which was actually a ploy to get her off the Bus, believing that she would work better without any agents watching her). However, Skye's other teammates urged her to leave the Bus to search for Coulson on her own rather than report for debriefing. To that end, she visited Centipede financier Lloyd Rathman, masquerading as May and used her skills to find the hideout where Coulson was being kept and informed her teammates. Together, they were able to rescue Coulson, and Skye got to punch his captor, Raina. In gratitude, Coulson removed her bracelet. While dealing with a crisis at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Sci-Tech Academy, Coulson informed her that he and May had been looking into her past and explained the horrific circumstances that brought her to the orphanage. While this would have destroyed her, Skye grew stronger for it and paid her respects to the Wall of Valor. Skye soon became driven to find Ian Quinn but when she confronted him at his Italian villa, he shot her on the Clairvoyant's orders. This was all an effort to get Coulson to return to the place where he had been resurrected, so he could find a method to save Skye, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors believed that she was beyond saving. Simmons later injected Skye with the GH.325 recovered from the Guest House, thereby saving her life. While bed-ridden, Skye was subjected to numerous blood tests to find any trace of the drug in her system. Though incapacitated during the Lorelei crisis, she was not idle when Lorelei hijacked the Bus, helping unlock the Cage for Sif to trap her. Afterwards, Coulson revealed to her that the drug that had saved them both was derived from an alien corpse from the Guest House and he may have potentially subjected her to unknown consequences. He made her promise to keep this secret from their teammates until they could get some answers from Director Fury. As S.H.I.E.L.D. drew close to finding the Clairvoyant, Coulson formally made her an agent so she'd have access to the rejects of the Gifted Index to identify a potential candidate. To protect the two-men teams against the Clairvoyant reading their minds, she would give one agent the suspected individual's identity and the other their current location. When the search suspected Thomas Nash, Ward shot him rather than take him into custody, stating that he was protecting Skye when Nash made threats against her. However, Coulson suspected that Nash was a decoy to throw S.H.I.E.L.D. off the Clairvoyant's trail. It was then that Skye deduced that the Clairvoyant was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with security clearance. Subsequently, Fitz informed Skye that he had found an encrypted line in the cockpit. Suspecting May to be in league with the Clairvoyant, Skye told Fitz to cut the line before she and Coulson confronted her. Then suddenly, the Bus was remotely hijacked by Victoria Hand and redirected towards the Hub. May confessed that the line was to Fury before pointing the finger at Fitz for tampering with the plane's sat cable. Fitz then confessed that he was trying to contact Simmons at the Hub where she was studying GH.325. Skye then got on her laptop, finding a white noise across all S.H.I.E.L.D. channels. After John Garrett got aboard after being targeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. drones, Skye discovered a message from Hydra to its sleeper agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. Infiltrating the Hub, Skye set off with Ward to disable the nerve center. Before Ward set off to fight a number of enemy agents, Skye gave him a kiss. As they set off their bombs, this indirectly helped save Coulson, May and Fitz, who had discovered that Garrett was the true Clairvoyant and are able to capture him. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Since Coulson took on new duties as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye improved her combat abilities to the point that she became a competent field agent. She participated in a mission to retrieve information on an item known as the Obelisk from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but the mission was aborted when a superpowered assassin killed Browning and took off with his information. Back at the Playground, May was able to match the assailant's DNA to Carl Creel, who they deduced had been working for Hydra. Skye tried to get Ward, now their prisoner, to give up anything he knew about Creel's location. Ward tried to make Skye sympathetic towards him, describing his various suicide attempts since they last saw each other, but Skye wasn't buying Ward's stories and grew impatient with him. Desperate to prevent her from leaving, Ward told her that he didn't know Creel's location, but that they could look in the white noise between S.H.I.E.L.D. communications to look for messages between Creel and Hydra. Agent Koenig was soon able to find one, learning that Creel was to attack the newly-promoted Brigadier General Talbot in Washington. Skye and May were sent out to protect Talbot from Creel, and during the fight Skye incapacitated Creel with shots from her I.C.E.R. Later, Skye and a squad of fellow agents were tasked with infiltrating the army base where the Obelisk was stored to prevent it from falling into Hydra's hands. The mission objective to retrieve the Obelisk was thrown into disarray thanks to Carl Creel's interference, causing Skye to ask Coulson if they should abort the mission. Coulson ordered them to continue according to plan, but the three mercenaries of the squad left anyway. Skye, May and Agent Triplett made a dash for a quinjet with cloaking abilities, and flew off with it. Skye and Triplett flew the quinjet back to the Playground, where Skye informed Coulson that the Obelisk had the same runes on it that Coulson has had them investigating for months. Skye wanted to investigate this further, but Coulson preferred that they continue their hunt for Creel. Skye along with May, Triplett, and Agent Hunter were later sent to take down Creel, but Hunter betrayed the rest of the team and disabled them with his I.C.E.R. so he could get his revenge on Creel alone. After the mission was over and Creel was in their custody, Skye confided in May that she thought something might be wrong with Coulson. Skye was one of the agents Coulson deployed to Morocco to bring Donnie Gill to S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Hydra got to him first, and Donnie was ordered to use his freezing abilities to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hunting him. Skye at the time had taken a lookout position and was using a sniper rifle, which she used to shoot Donnie before he could hurt anyone. This was the first time she had killed someone. After the mission, she spoke to Ward, who informed her that her father was indeed alive, and that he would take her to him when she was ready. In a mysterious temple beneath San Juan, Puerto Rico, Skye found Raina as she went to put the Diviner on the altar, and the walls of the temple started to move. Triplett ran into the temple as the door closed, trapping him inside with Skye and Raina. The Obelisk opened to reveal a crystal inside, and a strange mist pulsed out of the crystal. Skye and Raina were quickly encased in dark cocoons, while Triplett remained unaffected. Skye called out to him for help, but he could do nothing to save her except try to break the crystal, causing it to explode. Once Skye and Raina had become completely cocooned, Triplett, impaled by several shards of the crystal, began to petrify as well. Shortly thereafter, the cocoons began to crack and break away from Raina and Skye, revealing their "changed" forms inside. Skye was unchanged to outward appearances, while Raina exhibited numerous tiny barbs protruding from her face. Skye watched horrified as her seismic abilities emerged for the first time they crumbled the statue that had been Triplett into dust. The pulse she emmited also generated an earthquake. | Powers = Seismic energy manipulation: Skye/Daisy is of Inhuman ancestry, she is capable of generating powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. | Abilities = Hacking: Skye is an extremely skilled computer hacker, stating that computer code comes naturally to her. Unarmed combat: She is trained at hand-to-hand combat by Agent Ward and Agent May, and that training proved to be successful and efficient. Marksmanship: She has advanced training in small handguns, and moderate training with rifles, including sniper rifles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Skye's van: Skye originally lived out of her van, which contained her computer and all her equipment including GPS and recording gear. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster: After Agent Coulson brought Skye onto his team, she moved onto his plane, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster, informally known as "The Bus." | Weapons = | Notes = * Chloe Bennet appears as Skye as a regular character on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * When Coulson gave her her S.H.I.E.L.D. agent badge and she had passed every required S.H.I.E.L.D. exam, Agent Hand precised "for a Level 1 agent". Now that Director Coulson has dispensed with the "levels", Skye remains a core member of his team. * The orphanage she grew up in gave her the name "Mary Sue Poots." | Trivia = * Skye's real name was confirmed by Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:0-8-4 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 1 Category:Government Agents Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Inhumans Category:Chinese